


Die Virgins

by lilnuggetdylan (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lilnuggetdylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lily Jones moves to Beacon Hills, she captures the attention of Isaac Lahey and his friends. They get closer and after a close fight to the death, she gets sucked into the supernatural world. Will she accept her past or will she move on with her future? Will Isaac be part of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

I'm a fifteen year old girl with long black hair and hazel eyes. I'm 5'1" and I have light brown skin and a skinny frame. I'm socially awkward and don't really know how to make friends. Ever since what happened in my old town I've been more closed off.

I was walking up the steps of my new school. Beacon Hills High School. I got there early because I have no idea where any of the classes are. Well, let's see how this whole "New Girl" thing goes, I thought. I walked into the doors and went into the main office. The lady at the front desk was a tall, thin woman, with a perfect bun of red hair atop her head. She had a relaxed look on her face and I thought it would hopefully be easy to talk to her.

"Um, hi," I said to her, "my name is Lily Jones and I'm new here and I was wondering if I could get my schedule?" I said in a shy voice. I really wish I didn't have to talk to her.

"Sure thing, sweetie, let me just look for it on the computer and print it out for you." The lady-who according to her name tag was Mrs. Argent-said.

"Here you go sweetheart, I found it." She told me as she got up and went to the printer. "What grade are you in?"

"Eleventh," I reply.

"That's my daughter's grade. I hope you meet her. Her name is Allison. She has long brown, hair, but cut it when we went to France, and hangs out with a girl with strawberry blonde hair. Her name is Lydia."

"Thanks for the information." I say knowing full well I'll never ever speak to either of those girls.

"No problem sweetie." She says handing me my schedule. "I hope you enjoy your time in Beacon Hills."

'So do I', I thought to myself.

"Um I was wondering if you had a map to the school or if someone could show me around?" I asked knowing she would probably ask her daughter.

"Of course, I could ask my daughter. We moved to town last year so she could help you with those first day jitters you have. I'll call her."

She pulled out an iPhone and started talking to her daughter. I tuned her out and started thinking about my mom. She died last year and I'm still not over it. She was my best friend and I miss her every day. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Ms. Argent say her daughter should be there any moment. When she said that the door opened and a tall girl with short, light brown hair walked in.

"Lily, this is my daughter, Allison. Allison this is Lily Jones. She's new here and needs someone to show her around."

"Hi Lily," Allison said.

"Hello." I said back. I was really hoping she would just show me around and then leave me alone.

"Well let's go so you can meet your teachers."

"Okay." I said.

We walked out of the office and she showed me where the cafeteria and restrooms were and then she took my schedule and looked it over.

"We have the same schedule so I can take you to all your classes."

"Okay." I responded. "I have to go to the restroom." I say walking off without waiting for a reply. I walked in and went to the mirror. I washed my hands and said to myself, 'You're fine' over and over again. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I walked out and then immediately fell on my butt.

"OW!" I exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you. I'm sorry." The person above me apologized.

"It's okay." I say as I stand up and look into the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen.


	2. The Collision

“Are you sure you're okay?" The guy with the gorgeous blue eyes asked.

It took me a while to answer because I was staring at him. He had high cheekbones and light blond, curly hair. He looked like an angel.

"Um, did you hear me? Do you have a concussion? Please answer me." he said nervously.

Now that I can hear his voice properly I hear that he has a British accent. This just adds to his sexiness.

"Um I'm sorry. I'm fine." I said to help calm him down.

"Okay, I'm still sorry. My name is Isaac. What's yours?"

"I'm Lily. I'm new here and some girl named Allison is showing me around and I need to get back to her because she has my schedule and I need to know where my classes are and I should probably stop rambling." I say all in one breathe. Why am I talking so much I've never talked this much to anyone before not even my own dad.

 

"It's okay I know someone who rambles way worse than you do. I know Allison and can take you back to her. Do you remember your first period?" He asks. His voice is so sweet and smooth it reminds me of honey. His accent is driving me crazy.

"I have um, um, um," I mumble, losing my words when I look into his eyes. Those beautiful, sapphire blue eyes.

"Do you not know?" He asks staring at me.

"It's English," I say, "with Ms. Blake."

"I know where that's at. I'll take you, let's go."

We started walking down the hallway and the silence was awkward but comforting. We got to the classroom and as I was about to thank him and walk inside, he opened the door and looked at me.

"It seems that this is my first period too." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, well thank you for walking me here," I say as I walk in and search for Allison. She's in the front row of the class and calls me and Isaac over. We walk side by side and his arm brushes up against mine. I get goose bumps and a chill runs down my spine. I wonder why I feel this way. I've always told myself that I would be better off alone but something about Isaac is making my heart beat fast and my blood run cold.

I walk up to Allison's desk and she hands me my schedule.

"Thank you," I say, "I'm sorry I was gone for so long but I bumped into Isaac and fell and then he apologized and I told him that it was okay and then he walked me to my class and here we are now and I'm just gonna shut up now." I say. I really need to stop rambling. She looks at me like I'm some strange animal she's never seen before.

"Um, it's okay. You don't have to apologize." she says in a slow voice, like she's speaking to a young kid. Great, now she probably thinks I'm some strange girl who talks too much and runs around naked in the woods.

"Oh Allison, don't look at the poor girl like that. You've heard Stiles ramble worse than that. About weird and uncomfortable things he does with Derek." Isaac says as he puts his arm around my shoulder. The chill returns, but this time it runs through my whole body, making me shiver.

"I know but it seems so strange that we have a girl friend that does it. Maybe she and Stiles will be best friends."

 

"Maybe, but she has to get through me and Scott first. Maybe just me cause you have Scott wrapped around your pretty little fingers."

 

I tune them out because I have no idea what or who they're talking about. And what the hell is a Stiles?


	3. The Introductions

We're assigned seats and my seat is right next to Isaac. Throughout the entire class I try my hardest to not flat out stare at him. I barely pay attention in class but I see Ms. Blake stare at me every few minutes.

The bell rings and I start to pack all my stuff. I see Allison and Isaac talking to each other. I hope they're not waiting for me. I'm about to walk out when Ms. Blake calls me over to her desk.

"I heard you're new here. I just wanted say I've been here since last year and it gets easy. People here are really kind and I heard about what happened in your old town. I'm really sorry for the loss of your mother. That must be something really hard to go through. Here I am rambling on and on and I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know if you needed someone I'm here." She says without letting me get a word in.

I don't know how to respond. How does she even know about my mom? It shouldn't even be all over town. No one knows except me, and my dad. I go over everything she said and the only thing I can think to say is thank you. I thank her and walk out of the classroom. I see Isaac and Allison standing in the hallway and they're talking to some tanned skin boy with a crooked jaw and brown puppy like eyes. I walk over to them and Allison sees me.

"Hey Lily, this is my boyfriend Scott. Scott, this is Lily. She's new here and my mom asked me to show her around."

Scott offers me his hand and I shake it. I'm sweating and I see Scott sniff the air like he can smell it. A warning bell goes off to signal that we have five minutes to get to our next periods.

"Well I guess we'll see each other at lunch. Bye Isaac, bye Scott," Allison says as she kisses Scott's cheek and then stands at my side. Our next class is P.E. with Coach Finstock and we walk away from Isaac and Scott and when we reach the gym doors, I turn around and see Isaac staring at me, even though Scott is trying to get his attention.

"I can't wait for you to meet the whole gang. I really think you'll like them. Especially Stiles and Lydia," Allison says as we walk across the gym to the locker room door.

"Um, okay," is the only thing I can say at the moment. My mind is still on Isaac. Why was he staring at me so, intensely? Did I see his deep blue eyes flash gold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I haven't thought of anything to add to it, so if you have ideas definitely tell me!!!


	4. The Queen and a Stiles

We get through P.E. with Coach Finstock continuously yelling at someone named Greenberg. No one looked fazed by his yelling, but I could’ve sworn there was no one named Greenberg in the class. We have two more periods to get through before lunch and I can’t wait because I am starving. My stomach growled like a wolf in my science class and Allison burst out laughing. That got us a glare from the teacher, Mr. Harris.

 

In my fourth period, I see Isaac sitting next to some guy, with honey colored eyes and brown hair. He’s wearing a plaid shirt over a graphic t shirt. He’s talking a lot and I hear the name Derek. This must be Stiles. Isaac sees me and his eyes light up. I still can’t get the image of his eyes turning gold out of my head, but it must have just been the light in the hallway.

“Lily, get over here. I want you to meet Stiles. Stiles this is Lily, the girl version of you. Lily, this is Stiles, the guy version of you.”

“Hi, I’m Lily and I heard that Isaac and Lydia are your best friends so in some way they would be good friends for me. I also heard you’re dating someone named Derek. I think I used to know a Derek. I actually probably know two. There was this one kid who licked my face cause I had pudding on it.” After I say that my eyes widened. “Oh my gosh I didn’t mean to say that. I promised myself I would never mention it again because it’s just really embarrassing and I’m just gonna shut up now.”

Stiles and Isaac just stare at me for a few beats. Then Isaac burst out laughing and I take a seat next to Stiles to hide my embarrassed expression. Stiles, turns to me and says one thing.

“You’re my new best friend.”

I give him a small smile and turn to the front of the room.

I get through that class with a growling stomach and Isaac and Stiles laughing every single time. When the bell rings, I dash out of my seat and out the door to go to my locker. I open it and put all my books I got from my classes inside. I close it, and squeal when I see Isaac standing right by me. He chuckles.

“Let’s go to the cafeteria, and then you could meet Lydia."

I follow him and as we walk side by side, his hand brushes against mine. A chill runs down my spine and I shiver. I look up at Isaac and notice I’ve barely registered our height difference. He’s like a giant compared to me. I start to feel like a baby next to him. He’s a gorgeous gazelle, and I’m a baby penguin. We reach the doors of the cafeteria and he opens the door for me. I walk in and am overwhelmed by how many people I see. I look over and try to look for Allison and Stiles. I see them next to Scott and a girl with long, perfect red hair. That must be the wonderful Lydia. I see Isaac walk over to them and I walk after him to catch up. We get to the table and Isaac sits across from them so I sit next to him. I say hi to Allison, Scott, and Stiles. When Lydia sees me she looks me over and nods her head. I feel really uncomfortable under her gaze.

“I love your shirt.” She says.

“Thank you, I love your entire outfit.” I say which is true because she’s wearing a blue dress with pink flowers on it and awesome high heels that I would wear anywhere.

Right before she can respond my stomach growls again and Allison, Isaac and Stiles burst out laughing, I put my head down on the table and think, why is this, my life.

“Let’s go get some food.” Isaac says.

“Okay,” I respond, “I can totally get with that."

We get in line and get our trays, then we go back to the table and I barely talk. But I do tell them about my dad and how my mom died a year ago and that’s it. I don’t tell them about what happened in my old town or how some things in my life have just been off.

The bell rings and I go to my last period of the day with Allison. Nothing exciting happens, and before I know it my dad is picking me up. I tell him about my day and how I already made friends and, he tells me that his first shift at the hospital starts tonight, so he’ll cook, and then leave. We get to our new house and I stare at it. We bought it after the old owners moved to London. I look across the street and see a house, surrounded by old caution tape, crumbling away. I wonder what happened there. I get out of the car and walk up the stairs. Today wasn’t such a terrible day, I think.


	5. The Dreams

I'm running through the woods, barefoot and covered in my own blood. Something is behind me but I can't look back, I have to keep running. I hear a howl behind me, and look up into the sky. It's a full moon. I keep running, but my legs are getting heavy and numb. I run towards a tree, and sit on the ground. I breathe in and out slowly and try to get my heart rate down. I look down at my hands and there's so much blood. I hear a growl, and look up. I stare into bright, red eyes.

My eyes shoot open and my breathing is rapid. I only remember the eyes. I look over at my clock and see that it's only three in the morning. My dad is probably at work right now, so I'm home alone.

It's still weird being in a new home. I've been in Beacon Hills for two weeks and it still hasn't settled in that I'm somewhere new. I hang out with Stiles, Isaac and Lydia all the time and it's so weird to have friends. I came here thinking I shouldn't get close to people but they just sucked me in and now I can't get away. I go over all of this in my mind, and then start thinking of my mom. I start to cry, and before I know it, I'm drifting off.

I wake up to the sound of beeping and I groan and leave the warmth of my covers to turn my alarm off and go to the bathroom. I take a shower and get dressed. I get downstairs and my dad is drinking coffee and eating toast. I grab an apple from the bowl and wait for my dad to put shoes on so he can drive me to school. He finishes his toast and coffee and I get another apple. We walk outside and get into the car. We drive in silence and when we get to the school, he tells me that on Saturday he's going to start giving me driving lessons. I thank him and give him a hug. I get out of the car and walk up the steps and through the doors. I go to my locker to get my English notebooks. When I close my locker Isaac's there and I squeal.

"Can you please stop doing that? I'm gonna have heart attack before I turn sixteen." I tell him.

He chuckles and says, "I've been meaning to ask you about that. How are you fifteen and a junior?"

"I skipped freshman year." I reply.

"Impressive." He says.

I punch his arm, "shut up." I tell him.

He rubs his arm in mock hurt and pouts. We begin to walk to class and I finish eating my second apple. When we get to Ms. Blake's class, we sit in our seats and we still have ten minutes left, so we talk.

"I have a question for you Isaac. I'm kind of new to California and was wondering, are there wolves here."

He looks at me and I think for a second something flashes in his eyes, but I don't know what it is.

"Well according to Stiles, no, wolves haven't been in California for sixty years."

"Well I think that's good to know."

"Why do you ask?"

"I had a weird dream last night and this big, black thing with red eyes was chasing me. I mean I've had the dream before, but that was when I lived in Canada. I think it might be sort of like telling the future, cause most of my dreams find a way of becoming true."

"Well let's hope this one doesn't." Isaac chuckles.

I laugh with him, but inside I'm freaking out because everything is finally happening. Everything my mom didn't want to happen is happening. Class starts and five minutes into class, I'm called into the office. I walk there, and my dad's sitting in a chair with red, bloodshot eyes. He's been crying.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you in the car, we have to get to the hospital."

I follow him to the car, get in and he starts driving.

"Dad what happened?"

"You're brother found me at the hospital."

"L-Liam's here, I thought you and mom sent him to live with her sister. What is he doing here?"

"I don't know. I told him to wait in my office until I got you."

"You're taking me to him, are you crazy."

"You guys need to talk."

We continued to drive in silence and I think everything over in my mind.

I'm going to be in a room, with the guy that tried to kill me.


	6. The Confrontation

We arrive at the hospital and I'm freaking out.

'What if he does something crazy?' I think.

'He can't hurt me while I'm in a hospital.'

I continue my inner monologue while we walk through the doors, and go over to the elevators. I see someone in scrubs who looks like Scott. Oh, she must be his mom. We get into the elevators, and it's awkward and silent. I look over at my dad, and his eyes are closed, like he's thinking, or praying. I continue to stare at him, and take in his appearance. His face is dotted with freckles, and he has laugh lines around his mouth. Even though he's almost fifty, he looks like he's in his early thirties. His face screams "I'm tired." He used to always be so happy, now everything has changed.

"Did he tell you how he got here?" I ask him as we walk out of the elevator.

"He took a plane." He replied.

"What was so important that he had to fly all the way from Kansas?" I ask.

"He wouldn't tell me, he just wanted to talk to you."

I can't believe I have to go through this. I thought I was done with him when we moved. He's the reason we moved.

'He's still your brother.'

Oh shut up, I tell myself. My inner self is just not okay right now.

We get to my dad's office, and stand outside the door. My dad reaches for the handle.

"Don't. Not yet, I need time to process this." I say as I put my hand on top of his. I take a couple deep breaths and look at the door. My attempted murderer is behind that door. I take one more breath, and let go of his hand. He puts his hand on the handle, and opens it.

I see my brother sitting there, back hunched and playing with his hands. He begins to turn around when he hears the door opening and I look into his eyes. His cold, dull green eyes look at me, and then he averts them. He turns back towards the desk and I enter the room. My dad touches my shoulder and I look behind my shoulder and nod. I walk over to my dad's chair, and he closes the door, leaving us alone. I sit in the chair, and look at him. We sit in silence and my mind begins to wander and I start to think of my mom. I wonder what she would say if she saw him like this. She would probably burst into tears.

"Um, how have you been?" he asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I've been fine." I choke out. I really wish this wasn't awkward.

"Lily, I came here to apologize. I know what I did can't be forgiven, but I need to know that you can at least understand that I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wasn't myself, and I have no idea what happened to me that night."

"How can you not have known what you were doing? You tried to kill me." I whisper.

"I wasn't myself; it was like something was controlling me. You know I would never hurt you."

I stand up. "Are you sure about that, cause you did three months before mom died. Do you know how much that stressed her out? Me in the hospital, and you being sent away. She had to deal with all of that and still go to her treatments." I say as I glare at him. I'm about to walk out of the room, but the grabs my wrist.

"Please, just listen to me." He says.

I sit back down and stare at him. He looks me in the eye. Finally.

"I just want us to be the way before. I want you and dad back in my life, and I want to be part of yours. I know it's gonna take some time, but I need my dad and my sister in my life. I can't be around Aunt Lisa and her obsession with cats. The woman is allergic."

I can't help but smile, and laugh at that. He smiles at me and I see his eyes shine with hope. We talk about our crazy aunt for a few more minutes, and then dad walks in and tells us that we should go home. We walk out the hospital, and walk to the car. We get to the doors, and Liam goes to the passenger side. I glare at him, and he sees it, he holds up his arms in surrender, and goes to the back door. I smile and get in the car. We drive in silence, and when we reach the house, they get out while I sit and stare at the house across the street. Who lived there? I then start to think about Isaac. I really missed him today, and I don't know how I'm going to explain any of this to him. I don't want him to know about this yet. I get out of the car, and go up to the house. I open the door, and go up to my room and flop down on my bed. I close my eyes, and within seconds, I'm dead to the world.

I wake up to someone knocking on my door.

"Come in." I mumble, annoyed someone disturbed me.

My dad comes in and he sits on my bed.

"What is it dad?" I ask while yawning.

"Sweetheart there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Gosh, I have no idea how to say this."

"Just say it dad."

"Sweetheart, you're adopted, and we think your real family may live in Beacon Hills."


	7. The Truth

My eyes pop open, out of my sockets, and my jaw drops. I stare at him in shock. "W-what?" His bluntness makes me flinch. Where did this come from?

He studies my face, then sighs and stares at my bed spread. "We were gonna tell you when you were eighteen, but then you're mom got sick, and Liam had to be sent away, so you're mom said I should tell you sooner. I was gonna wait, but Liam showed up and we were talking about it and we decided it's best to tell you know, especially since we can trace your family back here."

"And why is exactly now the correct time. You couldn't have waited until I was settled in here. You couldn't have waited until I was comfortable with Liam being here. How do you hide that from me for fifteen years?" I question. "And how does Liam know, he's only three years older than me."

"Honey, I can't explain..."

"How can you not explain any of this?" I say cutting him off. "You're the one who told me about this, and you can't explain it." I take a deep breathe. "Get out of my room."

"Sweetheart just hear me..."

"NO! GET OUT!" I exclaim as I get off my bed and walk over to my door. I open it and glare at my "dad" until he gets off my bed and walk out the door. I slam it after him. I glare at the door and my vision goes red. I punch the wall and close my eyes. My hand doesn't hurt.

"Lil are you okay?" I hear Liam ask.

I lock my door. "I'm perfectly fine." say as I open my eyes. There's a hole in the wall, so I look down at my hand and there's no blood. I open and close my fist. Nothing hurts at all. I back away from the door, and sit down on my bed. I look at the door, and see someone's trying to open the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shout. "Don't talk to me at all."

"Lil I just want to make sure your safe." I hear Liam say.

"I don't care, get away from my door, and leave me alone."

"Please just talk to me?" he asks.

"No, get away from my room. I don't want to talk to you."

I lie down on my bed, and stare at the ceiling. This is freaking unbelievable. I close my eyes, and I realize how exhausted I am. I get off the bed, and go over to my dresser. I look into the mirror, and look at my features. I just stare, and stare until I notice the differences my skin is darker than my, "dads," but the same as my "moms." My mom who never even got to tell me herself that she wasn't my real mom. I turn away from the mirror, and get out some pajamas from my closet. I put them on and go back over to my bed. I look out through the window, and then close my eyes and go to sleep.

I'm sitting in a room, tied to a chair. I don't have any idea where I'm at, but it looks like the inside of a burnt down house. I begin to panic, and I start to flail my arms, trying to get out of the rope. I look around, and see the full moon in the sky. I have a bad feeling about this. I continue to try to get my hands free, when I begin to hear a noise. It sounds like a song. I move my entire body, trying to break the chair so I can get out. I'm panicking and fall backward, and I hear wood breaking. I get up and run to find an exit. My hands are still tied, but I don't bother. I need to get out of here; I need to get out now. I run past some stairs and see the door. Before I reach it, a figure stands in my way. I stand face to face with it, and then I scream.

My eyes fly open, and my breathing is fast and ragged. At least I didn't scream for real. I look over at my alarm clock. It's only twelve in the morning. Even though I'm apprehensive about it, I go back to sleep.

I'm running through the woods, barefoot and covered in my own blood. Something is behind me but I can't look back, I have to keep running. I hear a howl behind me, and look up into the sky. It's a full moon. I keep running, but my legs are getting heavy and numb. I run towards a tree, and sit on the ground. I breathe in and out slowly and try to get my heart rate down. I look down at my hands and there's so much blood. I hear a growl, and look up. I stare into bright, red eyes. I stare into them, and see their joined by, bright gold. But it's not a wolf, the silhouette of a guy stands near me.

I open my eyes. I know that guy.


	8. The Lunatics

That was Isaac. I know it was. So I wasn’t crazy when I saw his eyes turn gold in the hallway on that first day of school. I look over at my alarm clock, and see that it’s going to go off in twenty minutes, so I should start getting ready.

I drag myself from under my covers and unlock my bedroom door, and walk across the hall to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and take off my pajamas, and step into the steaming, hot water. I wash my body, then my hair and rinse it out. I get my towel, then step out of the shower and go over to the sink to brush my teeth. When I’m finished, I go back to my room, and when the alarm goes off, I push the snooze button. I begin to look for an outfit.

I decide on a black off the shoulder sweater, gray skinny jeans and black flats. I put my hair into a high bun, and then go downstairs to get breakfast. I make myself a bagel and some eggs, and eat at the table. I stare out the window, and see the house across the street. Seeing that house makes me think of a broken home, just like how mine is becoming. I hear the stairs creak, and ignore whoever came down. I smell my dad’s cologne, and here him open the refrigerator door. He steps into the dining room, and I get out of my chair to go back into the kitchen. I put my plate in the sink, and then get some orange juice out of the refrigerator. I lean on the counter because I refuse to look at him.

“Lily, we need to go so we can get you to school.” He yells. I put my cup into the sink, and then go back upstairs to get my bag. I walk back down stairs and walk out the door to get into the car. My dad’s already in his seat, so once I put my seatbelt on, he drives off. We drive in silence, and I stare out the window. We arrive at the school, and before I can get the door open, he locks it.

“Are you going to talk to me at all?” he asks.

I glare at him. “No.” I answer as I unlock the door and step outside. I walk away without a backwards glance. I walk up the steps and into the front doors, and immediately go to my locker. I open it and look for my English book, then I remembered I left it in the classroom yesterday. Wow, I can’t believe my life turned to crap within a twenty four hour period. I close my locker and begin the trek to Ms. Blake’s class.

“Lily, wait up.” I hear Isaac yell. I stop and wait for him to catch up. “I got your book for you, since you left it yesterday.” He says as he hands me the book.

“Thank you so much, I literally love you so much right now.” I blurt out. I see his cheeks turn pink and I look down at the floor.

“We’ll I think we should go look for the others.” He says. We begin to walk down the hallway back outside, so we can get to the court yard. “So what happened yesterday?” he asks as we get outside.

“Um, just some family stuff with my dad,” I wasn’t sure if I should tell him about my brother. I decided I would because I can’t hold it in anymore. “Um, my brother came to town.” I say.

“Oh, well are you happy to see him?” he asks.

“Not really because we don’t have the best relationship. He’s one of the reasons we moved out here.”

“Um, what happened between you guys? If you don’t mind me asking.” He says.

“Well he um, he tried to kill me.” I whisper so he won’t hear me.

“HE DID WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!” Isaac exclaims. I guess he has wonderful hearing.

As we get outside, it looks like his eyes flashed gold again. That reminded me of my dream where he was next to a red eyed wolf. We see everyone sitting down at a table so we walk over to them, but we sit farther from them and continue to talk.

“How are you guys letting him live with you? What if he tries again?” he asks in a whisper. Out of the corner I see Scott look at us like he can hear us.

“He won’t. That day he wasn’t himself, like something was controlling him and it was a full moon.” I say. I see his eyes flicker with worry, but then it’s gone.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asks.

 

“You know what they say about full moons. Brings out the lunatics.”


	9. The Lunatics (Cont.)

The bell rings and we all walk to English. Isaac and I take our seats next to each other and when I sit down I see him getting a sheet of paper out of his binder. He writes something, and then passes it to me.

Can we talk more about your brother later?

Sure, but can we please not do it at school. We can go to my house, my dad can take us, he has work and my brother won't be there, so we'll be alone.

Ok. I think there's something that I should tell you, so that works.

I look at him, but his attention is on Ms. Blake. I stare at the board because he won't meet my eyes, and zone out. Then, I hear a loud smack. I jump and look in the direction the loud noise came from. On the window, there's a huge bloodstain, shaped like a bird. SMACK! It happens again. Everyone turns their heads, and outside, more than thirty crows are flying towards the window. Ms. Blake takes steps closer to the glass, and stares at them. I begin to get out of my seat, and stand up. I walk backwards, trying to get away from the danger. I'm too late. A bird flies into a window and shatters the glass. Then more come and glass is flying everywhere, cutting people's skin. A piece stabs my arm, then my cheek. A bird pecks my face, my legs and then I'm down on the floor.

"LILY!" I hear someone scream, was that Isaac? Was it Stiles? I feel arms grasp my biceps, and then everything goes dark.

I'm standing in the woods, near a tree stump. I don't have on shoes, but my feet aren't cut and sliced open from the sharp roots around it. I hear a noise coming from my right and look in that direction. I see nothing, but I hear the noise again. My feet move without my instruction, and I'm going deeper into the woods. I keep walking, but I end up at the tree stump again.

"Lily," I hear someone whisper. "Lily," I hear again. I spin around and I'm met with glowing silver eyes.

"LILY!" I hear someone exclaim. My eyelids flutter open and I see Isaac above me, his face covered in dry blood.

"What happened?" I ask while trying to get up. My head begins to hurt and I feel dizzy, so I lay right back down.

"You passed out after the whole bird catastrophe." He replies. So that's why he has blood on his face. I continue to lay on the floor until he picks me up bridal style.

"You don't have to do this," I say, "I just have a headache."

"You also have a huge gash on the side of your leg." He says as he sets me down on a table. Then an EMT comes to my aid to take care of the cuts on my face and legs. I zone out and begin to think about the dream I had. I remember the tree stump and silver eyes, the same silver eyes in my dream where Isaac was next to a wolf.

So all of this has to be connected and I'm having visions about it.

"Lily, your dad is here." I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Isaac say that. Great now I have to deal with my dad hovering over me.

"Lily, are you okay?" my dad asks as soon as he is within reach of me.

"I'm perfectly fine dad." I deadpan.

"Sarcasm isn't needed." He says. He walks over to the EMT and asks him if there's anything wrong with me.

I stare over at Isaac, who is sitting down to my right staring outside the window. I stare at his face and take in his features. The chiseled jawline, his high cheekbones, almond eyes and cupid's bow mouth. He is literally perfect. I continue to stare at him, until bright blue makes its way into my vision. He caught me staring at him. I give him a small smile, then turn my head and look at my dad. The EMT walk back over to me and tells me I need stiches for my leg.

"Do I need to go to the hospital?"

"Um, no I should be able to do it here, but I'll have to cut your pants open."

"That's cool." I say.

Ten minutes later, I'm stitched up and wearing my gym sweats. I convinced my dad to take Isaac home with us since he has to go back to work and Liam won't be at home. The car ride was awkward and silent and ten minutes later, we're standing outside my house. When Isaac see's the house, his eyes go wide and he stares around the neighborhood and land on the house across the street.

"Do you know what happened over there?"

"Um yeah, but can we talk about it inside."

We walk up the steps and walk to my room. I throw my bag on the floor, and then plop down on my bed, and Isaac does the same. We lie down together and stare at each other. I move my hand away from my side, and hesitantly put it on his cheek. He does the same.

"Close your eyes." He tells me.

I close my eyes, and within the few seconds in the dark, I feel Isaac's face move, and there's hair under my fingers.

"Open them."

I open my eyes and see glowing gold eyes, fangs, and hairy sideburns.

"I'm a lunatic."


	10. The First Kiss

I trace Isaac’s face with my fingertips. I start with the smooth, silky skin of his forehead, I slide down to his eyelids, and he closes them. I look at his dark eyelashes against his pale skin, and then go to his lips, skipping his nose. I touch his lips with both hands, and they’re soft, and smooth. His fangs retract, and his eyes go back to blue.

I move my face closer to his until our foreheads are touching.

“Is this okay?” I ask him in a whisper, while staring in his eyes. We stare at each other and then he nods. I don’t kiss him, but our lips are close and we’re breathing each other in, He closes the distance and our lips touch for a second.

In that one second, my body is ignited with something I’ve never felt before. My body is on fire, and his lips are soft, and sweet. This is not how I thought my first kiss would be. I deepen the kiss, and his hands come up to hold my face. We roll over, and Isaac is straddling me. We break the kiss and stare at each other. He leans down, and nuzzles the crook of my neck. He begins to kiss my pulse point, and I bite my lip to keep from moaning. I feel his teeth graze my skin, and I groan. I put my hand into his silky curls, and pull him up and kiss him again. We break apart for air, and he goes right back to my neck.

“Are you giving me a hickey?” I ask him. I feel him nod.

I chuckle. “Is this an Isaac or lunatic thing?”

He doesn’t answer for a few seconds, but he’s still working at my neck, so I stare at my ceiling and run my fingers through his hair.

I finally feel him get up, and he stares at me.

“I’m actually a werewolf.”

“I know, I just wanted to call you a lunatic.” I laugh and he attacks my neck again.

“I think it’s a werewolf thing. You should see Stiles.”

Two hours later, Isaac and I are still on my bed, and he’s still on top of me. The sun is setting, so Liam or my dad will be back soon.

“You told me you know what happened across the street. Are you willing to tell me?”

He’s hesitant, but then he takes a deep breath.

“I used to live there, and my father, he used to abuse me and the day after I was changed, he was murdered.” Isaac says with venom in his tone, but I hear a hint of sadness.

“Do you know what killed him?” I ask quietly.

“It was the guy who used to live here.”

“WHAT!” I exclaimed. He puts his hands over his ears. “Sorry,” I apologize, “but I’m living in an ex-murderers house. We were told the family moved to London. What if we find his “tools” in our basement? What if he comes back to kill us?” I ramble on. “Oh gosh what if I’m dead by the end of the week?”

Isaac pecks my lips. “Calm down, the guy was taken care of, and now he’s a werewolf.”

“Won’t that make him even more dangerous? I mean he’s going to have fangs and claws. Do you guys have claws?”

“Of course we do.”

I stare at him and kiss his nose.

“How many of you are werewolves.”

“Well, Derek, Scott and I.”

“What about Stiles, Lydia and Allison.”

"Stiles is Stiles, Lydia is something, and Allison is a werewolf hunter.”

“How does that work out with Scott being a werewolf?”

“They love each other, and Allison doesn’t care.”

“I guess they’re a modern Romeo and Juliet.”

“Yeah they are.”

He nuzzles my neck again.

“Where do you live now?”

“I live with Derek.”

“Was he the one that changed you?”

“Yes.”

I nod and continue to run my fingers through his hair.

“My dad or brother will be here soon. How are you getting home?” I ask.

“I can walk, it won’t take that long.”

“Are you sure, I mean my dad won’t have a problem with bringing you back.”

“Um, ok I’ll wait for him.” He says. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course you can.”

“What happened with your brother?”

“I thought you forgot about that.” I whisper. “Well one day we were having dinner talking about my mom, and I mentioned that I had a dream where she told me she was dying and she wanted me to take care of everyone. And out of nowhere he lunged across the table and told me I deserved to die. I don't really remember what happened after that. I blacked out.”

“Why didn’t you guys get him sent to jail?”

“Because I didn’t want my mom to be more stressed out than she already was. So I told them that it was fine, and he was probably just not in his right mind.” I say. “And I think that’s true because when I looked in his eyes, they were glazed over like he wasn’t himself.”

“Do you think he’ll try again?”

 

I give him an honest answer. Yes


	11. The Pack Mates

“Why do you think that?” he asks quietly.

“I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to me this year. Someone’s either going to try to murder me or I have to move away from you and the only group of friends I’ve ever had.” I say as I kiss his cheek.

I move closer to his mouth, but he stops me. “Someone’s here.” He whispers.

I groan, and he gets off of me and sits at the end of my bed. I hope it’s Liam, because if it is Isaac can stay longer.

“Lil, are you here?” I hear Liam ask through the door.

“Yes, now please go away.”

“Is that boy still here?”

“Yes, “I hiss, “How did you even know about him?” I hear Isaac chuckle.

“Well dad just called the house and I answered the phone and…”

“Liam, go away!” I shout at him.

“Fine, but I hope you guys didn’t have sex. Then dad and I would be pissed.”

“LIAM!” I scream. I hear feet shuffling away, and then a door closing.

Isaac is laughing, and it looks like he’s going to choke. I kick him. “Shut up.” I say while pouting. He calms down and then stares at me.

“I have a question.” Isaac says.

“Shoot.”

“If your brother is an attempted murderer, why would you guys let him out of the house?”

 

“Well, my father thinks because he didn’t try to kill our aunt and I wouldn’t blame him, that women is just plain crazy, he’s safe to roam the streets and find himself as long as he’s home by his curfew.” I say while rolling my eyes.

“I’m sorry to say this, but I don’t think your dad has lost his mind.”

“I second that opinion.” I say while getting off my bed. I walk over to my closet, and get pajamas.

“I think your dad is here. I hear a car.”

I look back at him and frown. “Well I guess this means you’re leaving.”

He gets off the bed, picks up his shoes and struts over to me. He puts his hands on my face, and kisses me. It’s slow and sweet. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” I nod, and he kisses my forehead.

“Bye.” We say at the same time, and he exits my room. I exit my room seconds after him and go to the bathroom. I take off my sweatpants and look at the gauze wrapped around my leg. The entire time I was with Isaac, I ignored it, and now it feels like it’s starting to hurt again. I change the gauze, put on my pajamas, go back to my room, and then pass out.

It’s been a week since that wonderful day in my bedroom, and Isaac and I are inseparable. The only time we’re not together is when we have different classes. Even at night he sneaks into my room, and we just talk and make out.

At school everyone teases me and Stiles about our hickies, but we just ignore them. I’ve finally met the twins Ethan and Aiden. I’ve also met Danny. Danny is really cool, but I don’t really like the twins. They give me the creeps.

It’s a Saturday and I’m alone in the house. I go downstairs to eat breakfast, and watch TV, but nothing is on, so I go back up to my room and see Isaac lying on my bed, his eyes red and puffy. I walk over to him, and wrap my arms around his torso.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

“There were more werewolves before the summer, Erica and Boyd. Derek changed them when he changed me and over summer, they went missing.”

“I think I saw those flyers outside the office, but I ignored them.”

“Well me and Derek were searching for them, but never found them. Last night we were looking into my memories and it turns out I found them, but someone altered my memory of it.”

“Who took them? Where did you find them?”

“An alpha pack. They were at an old bank in Beacon City.”

“An alpha pack, as an entire pack of alpha werewolves, how does that even work?” I ask incredulously.

“I honestly have no idea, but they might have Erica and Boyd, and we know where they’re at.”

“Why are you crying?” I say as I wipe tears off his cheek.

“Because Erica might be dead.”


	12. The Mix Up

“What do you mean she might be dead? Didn’t you say you found them?”

“I did, but Stiles told me I said Erica’s body was in a room.” He says while tears begin to run down his eyes again.

“Maybe it was someone else.” I whisper and wipe the tears off of his face.

“It could be because there was another person with them, but I doubt it.” He says while staring at my ceiling. “They’re going to be looking for them tonight, I hope they’re safe.”

I nod my head. “I hope they are too.”

“I don’t want her to be dead.”

“Does Derek know where you’re at?”

“No, I just left. I feel a little guilty because he doesn’t know about you yet.”

“I understand, you guys have a lot on your plate. You don’t need to feel guilty about that.”

“Thank you Lily.”

I continue to hold him, and we fall asleep, tangled in each other’s arms.

 

“Lil, are you in there?” I hear Liam ask.

“Go away.” I groan.

I hear my door creak open and open my eyes. “Are you guys naked?”

“Liam, we are not naked and please go away and leave us alone. I’m still mad at you?”

“Why are you mad at me?” he whines, and pouts. I glare at him.

“You know exactly why I’m mad at you. Now get out and let me and Isaac sleep.” I hiss at him.

“Fine, I just don’t want to hear you guys having sex.”

“LIAM!”I screech. I hear Isaac laugh.

He exits my room and Isaac and I sit up, across from each other, but we’re still holding each other.

“Are you okay?” I ask while staring into his eyes.

He nods and his eyes flick downward to my lips, and then back to my eyes. I surge forward and connect our lips together. His lips are warm and soft, and when I like his bottom lip, they taste a bit like salt from his dried tears. My eyes close and when his tongue meets mine, we both let out a quiet moan. He lies back down, and brings me with him. We break apart for air, and I kiss his nose, cheeks, and eyelids, and then return to his lips, but hover over them. I kiss the corner of his mouth, and I hear him whine quietly. I chuckle.

I put my hands under his shirt, and when my cold skin comes into contact with his warm flesh, he flinches. 

“Sorry.” I apologize.

His hands move from my hips, and cup my cheeks, “It’s okay.” He reassures me.

I continue to move my hands under his shirt and he sits up so I can take it off. When the shirt is over his head, and on the floor we stare at each other while I run my hand down his chest and stomach. I kiss him again, and when his hands reach for the hem of my shirt, I stop our kiss so he can take it off. He throws it next to his, and when his hands run up my stomach, his touch makes me shiver.

We lie back down, and Isaac rolls us over so he’s on top of me. My hands reach down to his belt and at the same time, his phone rings, and Stiles bursts into my room.

We stare at Stiles, and he smirks.

“You should answer your phone, it’s Scott.” He says to Isaac, while trying to hold back a laugh.

Isaac gets off of me and takes his phone out of his back pocket and calls Scott back. I roll over and get my shirt off the floor and put it back on.

“I’m sorry for barging in, but some guy let me in.” Stiles apologizes.

“It’s okay, that guy was just my crazy brother, did he ask you anything?”

“Umm yeah, he asked me if I was here to have a threesome.”

After Stiles blurts that out, Liam peeks into my door, and I glare at him.

“Stop making my friends uncomfortable.” I say.

“Well I don’t know what you guys get up to in here, and I heard moaning.”

“Liam, leave us alone.”

“Okay.” He says and walks away from my door.

Isaac hangs up the phone, and we’re left in an awkward silence.

“Well Stiles, why are you here?” I ask to fill the silence.

“Well I came to see if Isaac was over here because Scott needed me to pick him up.” He answers while staring at the floor.

“Oh, well here he is.” I say

We stop talking, and Isaac and Stiles are about to walk out of the door, when Isaac turns around and walks over to me.

“I think you should come.”

“Are you sure, do they know that I know about you guys?” I ask.

“No, but I still think you should come.” He says as he rubs the back of his neck.

I hesitate, and then nod. “Okay.”

After I inform Liam that I’m leaving, we get into Stiles’ jeep, and head over to Derek’s loft, according to Isaac.

“Are you sure I should be going?” I ask after a few minutes of silence.

“Yeah, it’s not night time yet, so I’ll just go there for a little bit, and then go back to your house. I just think you should meet Derek, since you’ll be part of this.”

“You told her?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah, I did. I trust her.”

“Derek won’t be happy with this.”

“Well he’ll just have to get over it. She hasn’t said one word about us and she’s known for a week.”

“I hope you know what you’re talking about.” Stiles says.

“I am right behind you, and just so you know, I am very trust worthy.” I defend myself.

The car goes silent after that, and then we arrive at a gray, tall, metal building. We step out of the car and after walking up many stairs, reach a metal door. Isaac takes my hand and I smile up at him and kiss his cheek. Stiles opens the door and Isaac drags me in after him.

“Cora?”

 

“Lily?”


	13. The Myriad

I stare at a guy with brown hair and tan skin, tan skin like mine.

“How do you know my name?” I whisper.

“So you’re not Cora?” says the guy with the black hair and bulging biceps. Stiles walks over to him and places his arm around his waist. This must be Derek. I notice his eyes are a myriad of green, brown, blue, gray and tiny flecks of gold. The hazel color reminds me of the green and brown that create the iris of my eyes, but his are more gorgeous.

I shake my head. “No, my name is Lily and I want to know how he knew that.” I say, jutting my chin towards the brown haired man.

He takes a step closer to me and I back away, still holding on tightly to Isaac’s hand. I stare at our intertwined hands, and then look back up, and I notice that both men’s eyes are glistening with fresh tears.

“How did you know it was her?” I hear the bulging bicep man ask. His voice is thick from unshed tears. Stiles is trying to get him

“I would recognize her anywhere. She was my favorite niece.”

My eyes widen in disbelief. “What?” I ask, shocked. “What did you just say?” I ask while tightening my grip on Isaac’s hand. My face feels flushed, and I can feel the tears ready to burst out of the dam I’m holding them in.

“I said that you were my favorite niece,” he repeats.

“Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on right now?” Isaac says, taking the words right out of my mouth.

“She, she’s my sister. I thought she died in the fire. I never saw her or Cora ever again.” The black haired man says. Stiles whispers something in his ear, and he nods once.

“How is this possible?” Isaac asks, again taking the words right out of my mouth. He looks between me and the two men like he’s watching a tennis match.

“My dad just told me I was adopted. He told me my real family might be in Beacon Hills.” I whisper, answering Isaac’s question.

He turns to the side to face me, “why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Because you had a lot going on and I didn’t want you to have to worry about my family problems.”

I let go of Isaac’s hand and take slow steps toward the two men who claim to be my family. When I reach them, both of them tower over me, but I’m not intimidated. I want answers and I want them now.

“Lily, what are you doing?” I hear Isaac ask me tentatively.

“I want to know the truth.”

“Why don’t I remember you guys, why don’t I remember anything.” I ask both of them.

“I don’t know,” they both answer in hushed tones. I stare at them, and then look at Stiles and finally Isaac. Something in my brain clicks. I bolt out of the open door, and run the route we took to get there. I run away from everything and I can hear Isaac screaming my name but I ignore him until I reach the place I’m looking for, my “home.” I open the door and sprint to my dad’s room.

“YOU KNEW THIS ENTIRE TIME. WAS THAT THE REAL REASON WHY WE MOVED HERE?” I scream once I open the door. My dad is lying on his bed and his eyes open too calmly for my liking. I storm into his room, and loom over his bed. Liam runs in after me and grasps my arm, but I snatch my arm away.

“Do not touch me.” I say so low it sounds like a growl.

“Answer my damn question.” I demand, looking at my father again.

“Yes, I knew about your family, but that’s not the only reason we moved here.” He says calmly, sitting at the edge of his bed, furthest away from me and Liam.

“Why would you not tell me something as important as this? Do you know everything about them?”

“Do you mean the fact that they’re werewolves? Yes I do know that.”

“Why the hell are you so calm right now? All I want to do right now is claw both of your damn faces off.” I say. “If my family isn’t the only reason we’re here, why the hell are we here?”

He stares at me, and I glare at him. “Me and you’re mother have mutual friends here who need my help.”

I stare at him and gulp. “Would this have to do with an alpha pack?” I whisper.

“How do you know about that?” Liam asks, shocked.

“So you’re part of this too. Is everything in this family fucked up.” I don’t wait for an answer and shoulder my way out of the room and down the hall to mine. When I open the door, I see Isaac standing in front of my closet. When I close the door he spins around and in a few steps he’s looking down on me. I grip his shirt, and cry into his chest.


	14. The Memory

Isaac moves us over to the bed, and I snuggle into his chest when he lies down.

I continue to weep and he runs his fingers through my hair, soothing and comforting me.

After I’ve calmed down, I wrap my arms around his neck, and crawl up his body until our foreheads are touching. He removes his hands from my hair, and places them on my cheeks, wiping the tears away.

We stare into each other’s eyes, an intense war of hazel and blue and he breaks contact first to stare at my lips. I lick them, can taste the salt, and Isaac traces the movement with his eyes. He surges forward and captures my lips in a soft, sweet, chaste kiss. I close my eyes, and I lose myself in this moment. Try to remember this as an infinity I don’t want to ever end. I forget everything about our messed up lives and stay in the moment where I realize I love him. I break our kiss and stare into his eyes again.

 

“I love you Lily Jones.”

I love you Isaac Lahey.”

We kiss again, and this time it becomes more passionate, and within a few seconds, our clothes are being thrown around the room, and I’m under him while he kisses and sucks on my neck. I can’t hold in my moans, and I don’t care if Liam and my father hear me. He reaches behind me to get to the clasp of my bra, when he undoes it, someone knocks on my door.

“Lily, um can I talk to you?” I hear Stiles ask me sheepishly.

 

“I am going to kill him.” Isaac says from above me and I laugh. We maneuver under the covers, I fix my bra, and I tell Stiles he can come in.

He looks around the room, and sees our strewn clothes and his eyes land on the hole in my wall. The hole I forgot about and totally ignored.

“Um what happened?” he asks while still not staring at me and Isaac.

“I got mad and punched the wall.”

“Whoa.” Isaac and Stiles say at the same time.

“Well I need to talk to you, do you think you could get dressed and not make this so weird and uncomfortable?”

I nod my head and he walks out of my room and I climb out of my bed and run over to my clothes. I get dressed, and Isaac is still in my bed, doing something on his phone.

“Are you going to get dressed?” I ask him, walking closer to my door. 

He shakes his head no; I shrug and walk down the stairs into my living room.

Stiles is sitting on the couch, avoiding my eyes, and I sit in the coffee table in front of him.

 

“So what did you want to talk about?” I ask him while fiddling with my fingers.

Um, I wanted to ask you if you were okay.” he whispers. “You know after everything that happened earlier.”

“Yeah, I think I’m fine, just a bit confused and angry.”

“I knew about you.” Stiles blurts out, a flush covering his neck.

“What?” I ask him.

“I knew Derek had three sisters. He told me a little after we go together.”

I stare at Stiles. “So I have two more siblings?” I ask, a hint of happiness in my tone.

He gives me sympathetic look, there’s a possibility you only have one.” He whispers again.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, there was a fire a few years ago, and the only survivors were Derek, Peter and Laura.”

“Is Laura my sister?”

“Yes, but she died last year.” He says with sadness in his voice.

“How did she die?”

“Peter killed her.”

“Peter, the guy who claims to be my uncle, killed my supposed sister.”

“Um, yeah.” Stiles says while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Um, okay I’m gonna have to process this. What about this Cora girl who’s my twin sister?”

“Um, he thinks she died in the fire, but seeing as you’re here he thinks she might be alive.”

 

I stare at him and process this. I stand up, and ask him a question. “Was this house in the woods?”

“Yeah, in Beacon Hills Preserve.”

“Have there been any strange occurrences happening lately.”

“Yeah, the birds in Ms. Blake’s class and a deer ran into Lydia’s car, and her dog bit her.”

“Like something was controlling it.

“Lily what are you thinking about.” Stiles asks.

“Isaac get down here please!” I yell up the stairs.

I hear footsteps’ running along the floor until Isaac is in front of us sans clothes.

“What, what happened?” he asks, panicked.

I stare at him and Stiles.

 

 

“If anything happens to me tonight, don’t come looking for me.”


	15. The Virgins

"Lily what the hell are you talking about?" I hear Isaac and Stiles ask, but their voices are muffled because I'm not paying them any attention. My mind is in its own world, remembering the dream I had. The one where I was in a burnt down home, running for my life.

I can't tell them the truth because then they'll want to protect me and I don't want to tell them anything because I don't even know what's going to happen.

"I have no idea, but I need you guys to trust me on this. Whatever happens tonight, please don't look for me. You have to promise me. Please don't look for me." I plead with them.

They look at each other, and then back to me and give me hesitant looks.

"I won't look for you." Stiles agrees to my pleas.

Isaac walks over to me and holds both of my hands. He stares into my eyes, and then rests his forehead against mine.

"What's going on?" he whispers.

"I don't know, but whatever happens tonight just please listen to me?" I whisper back to him.

He closes his eyes, and I place a chaste kiss on his lips. When I pull back his eyes are still closed, so I kiss him again, and lick his bottom lip, his lips stay closed, so I take his bottom lip into my mouth and bite it. He smiles and I count it as a victory. He nods his head and I know he's finally agreeing to my request.

Our moment is interrupted when Stiles' phone rings. "Um, it's Scott, so I'm just gonna head out and give you guys your privacy. He walks around us and out the front door while holding his phone to his ear. Isaac is still holding my hands, so I lead us back into my bedroom, and maneuver us onto the bed. He's straddling me and I squirm underneath him so I'm more comfortable.

He's looking down at me and I stare at his chest, so I'm not uncomfortable under his scrutiny. I raise my hand, so I can touch his skin, but he grabs my hand before it can reach my destination. I raise my other hand to do the same thing; he does the same thing, and lowers my hands to the sides of my head.

He bends down and places a kiss on my collarbone.

"I don't want to do this, but I'm trusting you Lily." His warm breath ghosts over my skin, and I shiver. He runs his hands down my arms, and I get goose bumps. I groan at the feeling of him touching me, his skin warming mine, creating a feeling of steam coursing through my veins.

"Don't be a tease," I say to him, my voice raspy from the quite tone I use.

He chuckles, moves away from me, and I take my shirt off, and flip us over so I'm on top. I stare at him for a few seconds, and then connect our lips, when I lick his lips, his phone rings.

I groan. "Are you serious?"

Isaac laughs, and picks me up to move me to the side. I close my eyes and listen to him move around the room and answer his phone.

I feel the bed dip, and Isaac is above me again. He holds my hands down, and starts to kiss my neck, and I can feel his fangs. My eyes shoot open, and my heart rate sky rockets. I begin to thrash underneath him and scream out his name.

"Isaac stop, what are you doing?" I ask. Panic and worry in my tone. This isn't the sweet and caring Isaac I love. "Please stop Isaac, don't do this!"

I manage to get my hand out of his grip, and smack him in the face. That takes him by surprise and he lets me go. I climb out of bed and run over to my door, but before I reach the handle, I'm swallowed by darkness.

I'm sitting in a room, tied to a chair. I don't have any idea where I'm at, but it looks like the inside of a burnt down house. I begin to panic, and I start to flail my arms, trying to get out of the rope. I look around, and see the full moon in the sky. I have a bad feeling about this. I continue to try to get my hands free, when I begin to hear a noise. It sounds like a song. I move my entire body, trying to break the chair so I can get out. I'm panicking and fall backward, and I hear wood breaking. I get up and run to find an exit. My hands are still tied, but I don't bother. I need to get out of here; I need to get out now. I run past some stairs and see the door. Before I reach it, a figure stands in my way. I stand face to face with it, and then I scream.

Standing in front of me is something pale, slimy and girlish. It's wearing a black dress, and its face is slashed. She pushes me down and kicks me in the stomach. I groan out in pain, and tears cloud my vision. I get up on my hands and knees, and try to crawl away, but the thing yanks my hair, and I yell. She drags me out the door, and ties me to a beam on the porch.

"Virgin."


	16. The Sacrifice

I hear the thing say that word, and I begin to panic. I hear my heart rate sky rocket, blood pounding in my ears.

Why me? Why me? Why me?

I’m standing up straight, my hands pulled behind the wood. My shoulders hurt and I feel exhausted and sore. The thing begins to wind a chord around my neck. I cry out in pain when the chord cuts into my skin. It burns and I can feel the blood oozing down my neck, into my shirt.

“P-p- please don’t do this.” I cry out. I know it doesn’t help but it’s the only thing I can do. I feel the string tighten, and tears stream down my face.

I look out into the plethora of trees in the woods and I see something move. I cry out through gritted teeth and claw at the wood underneath my hands. It’s burnt and that makes it easy to break off which is something I need to do.

The string becomes tighter, and I’m losing oxygen. I close my eyes, and when I open them again, I see red. Something with red eyes is running towards us, quickly. I cry out again and the thing runs even faster, which prompts the thing to finally decide to kill me.

I’m once again swallowed by unconsciousness, but this time, it’s filled with gold.

 

I regain feeling in my body, and everything hurts. The throbbing in my skull is the worst. I groan and open my eyes, met with the faces of Isaac, Derek and a girl that looks exactly like me but a different hair color.

I reach for Isaac. “Everything hurts.” I say when he takes my hand.

“Don’t move yet.” He whispers to me. I close my eyes again, and it feels like the pain is being leeched away. I open my eyes again and I see three hands on various parts of my body.

“What are you guys doing?” I slur out.

“Taking your pain away, then we’ll take you to the hospital.” Derek says as he picks me up, cradles me to his chest, and begins to walk somewhere

I panic. “You can’t take me there. I don’t want my dad to see me like this.” I say.

I see Derek flinch when I say, my dad.

“Lily, you have to go, there’s too m- too much blood and we can’t…” I hear Isaac’s panicked voice.

“Isaac, calm down. I’m fine.”

I’m on the brink of unconsciousness, when I feel someone take my hand and squeeze. I black out, from exertion, with a small smile on my face.

 

I hear a beeping noise. I groan. There’s a pain in my neck, and I want to open my eyes, but they’re too heavy. I wait, and then try again.

They’re finally open and I take in the bright light and white ceiling of a hospital room. My upper body is elevated, and I have needles in my arms. I can feel the medical tape digging into my skin. I try to rip the needles out, but a hand stops me. I look up and I’m met with the sight of Derek’s worried and hopeful gaze.

I open my mouth to say something, but the words don’t come out. I have nothing to say.

I feel someone grab my hand, and squeeze it. I close my eyes again and squeeze back. I remove my hand from their grasp, and touch my neck. Images of string and silver eyes invade my mind.

“What happened?” I croak out. My throat hurts.

“Would you believe me if I told you someone tried to use you as a virginal sacrifice.”

I chuckle. “After everything that has happened, yes, I can believe you.”

All of the tension is drained out of the room, and the sound of running footsteps echo outside the door.

“Is she okay?” Stiles screams out the second he enters the door.

I look over at him, and the first thing I notice is that his eyes are red.

“What’s wrong?” I ask him.

He looks over at me, and then shakes his head. “Nothing,” he says, “nothing’s wrong.” He says solemnly.

Derek walks over to him, and embraces him. Stiles begins to bawl.

I look over at Isaac, sitting in one of those hard, plastic hospital chairs, and raise my eyebrow in a silent question. He takes my hand, and places a kiss to my knuckles.

“One of his old friends was an actual virgin sacrifice.” He whispers.

I look over at Stiles and Derek, and see my dad, standing in the doorway, a look of confusion on his face.

“Um, what’s going on in here?” he asks, a bit uncomfortable.

“Nothing dad,” I say, “nothing at all.”

 

I wake up to the sound of someone banging on my door.

“Liam, go away!”

“But that boy that you have sex with is here, and he’s here with some buff guy with a beard.”

I groan, and roll out of bed. I trudge over to my door and open it. “We don’t have sex.” I say to Liam while walking out into the hallway and down the stairs. I see Isaac, Derek, and Cora sitting on the couch. I walk over to Isaac, and sit down next to him, squeezing inbetween him and Cora. I intertwine our fingers, and wait for someone to break the ice.

“So, where have you been for the last 8 years?” Derek asks.


End file.
